


Gosh Your Lips Look Delicious

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cybersex, Facials, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is left alone on Christmas Eve, until an unexpected call changes his life.</p><p>'A Very Glee Christmas' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gosh Your Lips Look Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleefulmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/gifts).



Gosh Your Lips Look Delicious 

Kurt Hummel sank onto his bed with a quiet sigh. He had just finished the long commute home from Dalton Academy, and had not expected to come home to a dark, cold, empty house on Christmas Eve. According to the note left on the kitchen table, his dad and stepmother had scored last minute tickets to a show Carole really wanted to see in Columbus, and were staying overnight, returning early Christmas Morning. His new stepbrother, Finn, had passed him on the way through the door, shouting "Going to Mr Schue's!" as he left. 

A quick text to Mercedes revealed that Coach Sylvester had arranged for all the members of the New Directions to descend upon Mr Schuester's apartment to provide some Christmas cheer, since 'no-one should be alone on Christmas Eve.' A charming sentiment that somehow neglected to consider the fact that with Finn gone, he was alone on Christmas Eve. It hurt, but not so much as the fact that no-one had thought to invite him along, not Finn, not Mercedes, not even Rachel; and despite the fact that Mr Schue had thought of him when it came to present shopping, Finn had been gone long enough for the rest of the club to be aware that Kurt was home, yet he hadn't received a call or a text inviting him to join the festivities.

Still, at least his enforced solitude gave him the opportunity to reflect on what he'd learned that day. After Mr Schue's flying visit to Dalton, Kurt had been surprised to be approached by Wes and David, who had asked for a moment of his time. When Mr Schue had arrived at Dalton they'd recognised him from Sectionals and offered to guide him to where Kurt was most likely to be. Apparently they'd all three caught the tail end of 'Baby it's Cold Outside', and the two Council members felt they needed to pass on some information regarding Blaine. 

The Warbler's lead soloist apparently had quite the reputation around Dalton and the greater Westerville area as an unrepentant flirt, a reputation he had concealed from Kurt. Blaine adored attention, and had discovered that flirtation was a great way to get attention focused on him. Kurt was not the first Warbler Blaine had sung flirty little duets with, nor blatantly eye-fucked while singing songs like 'Teenage Dream'. Indeed, Blaine had plied his charms upon every single Warbler at some point since transferring to Dalton. 

Kurt was, however, the first openly gay guy Blaine had flirted with, and the older boys had wanted to warn Kurt before he got in too deep, convinced himself that Blaine was in love with him, or that he loved Blaine. Kurt sighed, apparently he had a gift for manufacturing affection towards himself, first Finn and now Blaine, it was enough to make a small-town gay give up on love altogether, especially since the only genuine interest he'd ever had directed at him came in the form of Dave Karofsky, here he manfully repressed a shudder.

Kurt sat up, and reached down to pick up his laptop, eager for anything to distract him from the turn his thoughts had taken. The computer hummed to life at his command, and he absently opened Skype while pulling up his web browser, checking up on designer items he was watching on eBay. He had just opened his Facebook homepage, and was reading through status updates, mostly from New Directions about Mr Schue, when a chiming noise indicated an incoming call request. He closed his web browser, as Facebook was not improving his mood, and pulled up Skype.

To his surprise, the call invite came from New Directions other lost lamb, Matt Rutherford, whose family had moved to Texas at the start of the school year. He hurriedly clicked accept, and smiled as the face of his old gleemate filled his laptop's screen, an answering smile curving the other boys full lips. 

"Hey, Kurt! Happy Holidays!" Matt's smooth baritone voice filled the room. "Happy Holidays Matt, how're things in Texas?" "A damn sight warmer than in Ohio, I'll tell you that." Matt was chuckling as he spoke, "One thing I don't miss about Ohio is the weather." Kurt sighed at this, he was practically cold-blooded, and the Ohio winter necessitated layering to what even he considered an absurd degree. "I am so jealous right now, I can't even begin to express it." Kurt playfully narrowed his eyes and mock-glared at his laughing friend. 

"None of us have heard from you in forever Matt, we thought you'd forgotten about us." Matt looked mortally offended by this, and pouted at Kurt, "I could never forget you guys, and I have been texting with Mike, like, all the time, I guess he just didn't pass things on. He did pass on all the news from you guys, sorry you had to transfer, if I were there I would have totally beaten Karofsky down." Kurt sniffed, and wiped his eyes, "Thank you for the sentiments, but I don't like people getting hurt over me, Karofsky is not worth anyone getting sent to juvie."

Matt just nodded as though he understood, "What are you doing at home anyway, Kurt? Mike texted me that they were all getting together at Mr Schue's place to spread some Christmas cheer." Kurt's expression turned momentarily bitter, "Oh, they are, as I found out when Finn dashed past me out the door when I got home. It seems I wasn't considered a member of the club anymore, I didn't get an invitation." Matt's dark eyes flashed at this, "So your dad and Finn's mom just let Finn go along and leave you at home?" "They're in Columbus watching a show, I doubt Finn remembered to ring and ask permission to go to Mr Schue's himself, never mind worrying about me."

Here Matt's expression darkened, "So you're telling me they all went to Mr Schue's so he wouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve, and none of them thought about how they'd be leaving you alone instead?" "That's about the size and shape of things, yes." Matt actually growled at the other end of their conversation, and Kurt fought to suppress the shudder of arousal the sound triggered in him. The former Titan shook his head as though to clear it of unpleasant thoughts, "I'm on my own at the moment too, my dad took my mom out for their traditional Christmas Eve romantic dinner, so if you don't mind, we could keep each other company?"

"That's the best offer I've had all day, found out today that the guy I was interested in, and who I thought was interested in me, was just a flirt. As in flirts with literally everyone." "That sucks Kurt, and not even in the good way" Matt winked at the suddenly flabbergasted countertenor, who was blushing brilliantly. "Matt!" "What? If I can't make that joke to a gay guy, who can I make it too?" "I'm not used to straight jocks making jokes with me at all, more likely I'd be the punchline to jokes." Matt looked solemn for a moment, "I was never that guy, me and Mike avoided all that crap. Besides" and here a twinkle lit his eye "who the hell said I was straight?"

Kurt's jaw dropped unattractively for a second, before snapping shut with an almost audible click, "I seem to recall you dating Santana, she's not the bearding type." Matt just pouted at him, "Bisexuality is not just a buzzword Kurt, I know the whole club heard about my threesome with April and Puck." "I think that was the day I proclaimed my love for cartoon deer before puking all over Miss Pilsbury's shoes, I don't remember anything anyone told me that day. So please, elaborate on this threesome which includes Puckerman."

"I doubt you're interested in the details of what went down with April," and here Matt had to stop and laugh at the disgust that flashed across Kurt's face at the thought of 'lady parts'. "but I suppose I could talk you through what happened with Puck." Kurt fought to restrain an eager nod at the thought of this, but obviously failed judging by Matt's laugh. "If you're gonna be jerking off while I'm talking, at least move the camera so I can watch." Matt grinned. Kurt blushed, then surprised Matt by putting his laptop down on the bedside table. He then raised a challenging eyebrow at the screen, "If we're doing this I'd best not be the only one getting naked Matthew."

Matt blinked at him for a second, then jumped up, pulling his shirt over his head, displaying a toned six pack that Kurt longed to run his tongue over. He responded by slipping off his Dalton blazer and hanging it up, then slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off, leaving his tie on. He turned to face the laptop, heart stopping for a moment at the sight he saw, Matt was sat in chair in front of his computer, naked, semi-erect, and slowly stroking himself to full hardness. Kurt gawked for a long second, seeing another guy's cock for the first time, then slowly, with shaking hands, unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them off, folding them neatly before draping them over the back of a chair. Matt groaned, loudly, when he saw what Kurt was wearing underneath, a lacy black thong that was tented at the front from his hardon. 

"Fuck Kurt, you walk round your fancy private school wearing those all day?!" "With how dull and shapeless the uniform is I need something to make me feel attractive, even if I'm the only one who knows about it." Kurt reached down, slid a finger in one side of his thong, and with a quick jerk, tore the fabric from his body. At the other end of the web connection, Matt drew in a breath at the sight of the porcelain skin revealed to his view, and had to squeeze the base of his cock not to cum too soon.

Kurt's skin was a flawless milky white, toned and smooth, not a body hair in sight, and not an ounce of fat on his bones. Pure lean, toned perfection. He turned on the spot, and Matt started drooling as his ass came in to view, tight and sweet, a round, full bubble butt that he just wanted to sink his teeth into. As Kurt's revolution continued Matt caught sight of his cock, much larger than you'd expect on such a lean frame, uncut, with a rosy pink head that was already glistening with precum. 

He crossed to his bed and reclined comfortably, gaze fixed on the laptop screen as he stroked himself, he raised an eyebrow at Matt, and the jock grinned, standing up and giving a twirl. Kurt's eyes drank in the muscles, bulging under taut skin, the ripped abdominals, and proof that the stereotype about black men was completely accurate. His mouth watered as Matt sat down again, taking himself in hand, Matt opened his mouth to spill out filthy commentary about his liason with Puck when they both froze at a tapping noise.

Kurt slowly lifted his head to the basement window, and the blood drained from his face at the grinning face of Sam Evans pressed against the glass. The unnatural blonde's eyes were dark with arousal as he stared back, and when he was sure he had Kurt's attention, he squeezed his crotch obviously, and jerked his head towards the Hummel house's front door. Kurt stuttered a quick explanation to Matt and grabbed a robe, running upstairs. He unlocked, and opened the door, and Sam pushed his way inside, shutting the door behind himself and pressing Kurt against it. "Sam, what are you d-d-doing here?" "Finn said he'd left you on your own on Christmas Eve, and I didn't want to watch him flirting with Quinn in front of me, I came over to make sure you weren't lonely, and saw that you definitely weren't."

Kurt turned his head away, cheeks stained red from blushing. Sam gently cupped Kurt's cheeks, turning him back to look into Sam's eyes. "I was just going to walk away, but you were so hot I just couldn't." Sam slowly leaned down, giving Kurt time to pull away if he wanted, gently pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt sighed against Sam's lips, finally experiencing a 'proper' first kiss. Sam's lips parted, and his tongue licked against Kurt's lips, silently asking; Kurt parted his lips, and Sam's experienced tongue licked into his mouth, Kurt's own tentative tongue slowly exploring Sam's mouth as Sam commited the taste of Kurt to memory.

"We should go downstairs" Kurt said as they pulled apart, and Sam nodded like an eager puppy. Kurt took the other boys hand and guided him down the stairs, shutting the door to the basement behind them. As they entered the laptop camera's field of view Matt's voice expressed relief that Kurt was alright. "Matt, this is Sam Evans, he transferred to McKinley at the start of the year and joined Glee Club. Sam, this is Matt Rutherford, he was in Glee with us all last year, but his parents moved them to Texas before school started."

Sam and Matt nodded at each other, eyes somewhat wary. Sam reached out and gently embraced Kurt from behind, pulling the brunette against his sculpted body. He raised an eyebrow at Matt, and gently planted a kiss in the back of Kurt's neck. Matt gave the blonde a searching look, then smiled slightly. Kurt, oblivious to the silent conversation, arched back into Sam's body, and allowed his robe to slip open, exposing his body once again. Sam's hands trailed down the flat plane of Kurt's stomach, and the blonde took a step away, quickly moving to shed his own clothes. 

Both Kurt and Matt watched in appreciation as tan skin was revealed, the results of Sam's extreme workouts were obvious and gorgeous, and the countertenor couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch, soft, delicate hands tracing the blonde's perfect abs. Sam had a perfect bubble butt too, and his cock, while not as big as Matt's, was long and thick and definitely interested in proceedings. Sam and Kurt crossed the room to Kurt's bed, and Sam lay back, pulling Kurt down with him, their lips meetings in a sloppy, filthy kiss. A moan echoing through the room reminded them that they had an appreciative audience, and indeed Matt had one lube-slick hand on his cock, stroking himself, his eyes fixed on the laptop screen.

Sam gently rolled Kurt onto his back, kissing Kurt thoroughly before beginning to work his way down Kurt's body. His full, pouty lips sucking hickys onto Kurt's pale neck, before his mouth closed over one nipple and his fingers tweaked the other. He laved his tongue down Kurt's stomach, dipping into the pale boys naval, before he buried his face in Kurt's crotch, just inhaling the scent of Kurt. His hand came up to gently play with Kurt's balls as he gave one long lick up the length of the countertenor's cock, before his mouth wrapped around the head, and he sank down, taking almost the full length in one go, startling a shriek of pleasure out of Kurt. 

The blonde had obviously done this before, and he was using all his talents to impart the maximum pleasure to Kurt, tongue constantly moving on his cock. Every time his lips slid up the length he sucked on the head, cheeks going hollow in an obscene way. He slid a finger into his mouth alongside the cock, getting it good and moist, before removing it and starting to tease Kurt's pink rosebud. Sam took a deep breath, then pressed down past his gag reflex, taking Kurt's cock all the way, feeling the head slide into his throat, he swallowed around the cock, causing Kurt to swear in pleasure, and took the opportunity to press his finger past the tight muscled ring of Kurt's ass into a tight heat like nothing he had ever imagined. He groaned as Kurt's ass just seemed to draw his finger in, it seemed like only seconds til he was stroking Kurt's prostate, causing Kurt's back to arch off the bed as heat thrummed through him.

Kurt's mind was racing from all the stimulation; he could look down, see Sam's blonde head bobbing in his lap, and feel the warm, wet, wonderful sensation of the blowjob he was receiving. He could concentrate on the finger that was fucking into his ass, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Or he could look up, at the laptop screen, see Matt, dark eyes fixed on them as he fisted his cock almost desperately. All this in addition to Sam's muffled moans, interspersed with humming, Matt's deep, resonant groaning, and his own breathy exclamations of delight. The three of them were writing a symphony of pleasure, and it wasn't long before he felt the climax approaching. He tried to pull Sam away in warning, but the blonde simply sucked harder; Kurt felt the familiar tightening in his balls seconds before Sam's finger pressed on his prostate hard, his back arched off the bed and he screamed his release to the world.

Sam's mouth flooded with Kurt's seed, and the blonde swallowed it down greedily, throat bobbing as he made sure not a drop of the precious nectar escaped. He gently stroked Kurt's prostate through the orgasm, milking every last drop out of the countertenor until Kurt collapsed back on the bed, shaking from the overwhelming force of his orgasm. Sam pulled off, sitting back on his haunches and smiling down at Kurt, and the brunette noticed that Sam looked almost painfully hard, cock shiny with precum. Kurt reached out and took another guy's cock in hand for the first time, giving a gentle squeeze before he began stroking up and down. Sam groaned, one of his hands landing on top of Kurt's, guiding the slender boy as to what he liked best.

Kurt quickly gained confidence, his grasp firming, strokes lengthening, and it didn't take long to bring Sam close to the edge, he'd been hard since first looking through the window. When Kurt leaned forward and began to trace Sam's abs with his tongue, that was it. Sam moaned Kurt's name as he came, leaning back against the headboard as his knees gave way. When he was able to focus he looked up at Kurt, to see the delicate boys face painted with streaks of cum, a trail from one cheek to the other bisected his mouth, and as Sam watched Kurt licked his lips, tasting Sam. Kurt held up his hands, also covered in cum, and Sam casually began to lick and suck them clean, causing Kurt's eyes to darken with lust. 

Seeing Kurt's face streaked with cum was all it took to bring on Matt's orgasm, and the two boys on the bed watched as Matt's chest was covered in trails of cum, stark against his darker skin. He ran a finger through one, and brought it to his mouth to lick clean, eyes fixed on Kurt. Despite everything they had just done, the countertenor still blushed at this, and again as Sam leaned forward and began to lick the cum from his face. When he was finished, Sam pulled back, and turned to the camera.

"So, Matt, when do you think you'll be able to visit?"


End file.
